


natural instincts

by amidnightlove



Series: instincts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove
Summary: Anakin is a father now, and he won’t put his pup and mate in danger during his unpredictable rut.Obi-Wan, as usual, disagrees.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: instincts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909864
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145





	natural instincts

**Author's Note:**

> the third and final part is here, enjoy!

Obi-Wan placed both hands on his waist and glared at their pup.

Qui-Gon, their three-month-old son, smiled at him and at the same time, plucked the sock from his tiny foot. The same sock that Obi-Wan had spent minutes trying to put on, while their son squirmed and giggled.

“It’s not funny,” Obi-Wan said.

Their baby looked like them, but Anakin was particularly proud that he mostly took after his mom. With red hair and pale skin, a quiet baby.

Except for the moment the Skywalker genes decided to appear.

“It is a little funny,” Anakin grinned, laying next to his son. He nuzzled the pup’s cheek and got a smile just for him.

Being with his family helped, it always did. Still, there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t scratch.

Obi-Wan attempted to make Qui-Gon wear his socks again but the baby would not have it, kicking his chubby legs and gurgling.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said after a while with a sigh. He sat on the couch next to them and rubbed his middle, an action that had not vanished after the birth.

“So…” Anakin tried to say casually, tickling his son until the sitting room was full of baby laughter. “I know you’ll insist…”

“Of course.”

“But I still believe you should stay with him,” Anakin completed and looked at his mate. “He needs you, you have to breastfeed him and stay with him.”

“And _you_ don’t need me?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He looked happy and relaxed, a look he sported from the moment he had brought Qui-Gon into the world.

“I do,” Anakin admitted. He needed him, always had. “But…”

“No buts,” Obi-Wan leaned until he could kiss their son’s cheek and then kissed Anakin on the neck where his mating bite was. “I’ll be there with you, as usual, and I’ll handle our pup too.”

 _Our pup_. Anakin would never get tired of the words.

“You have my permission to use the Force, or whatever it takes if you need to leave the room.”

Obi-Wan gave him a searching look, and nodded slowly. Inching closer towards him, he grabbed his hand.

“You know I want another one,” Obi-Wan whispered, nuzzling at his mating bite. “And if Qui-Gon was conceived during your rut as you insist, then I want our second pup to be conceived in that way too.”

Anakin bit back a growl. He could not resist his mate when he spoke like that.

“Okay,” he agreed, kissing him. Obi-Wan smelled fertile, happy. He looked at his smiling pup one final time. “Get ready for me.”

* * *

He didn't like the room.

It was too clean, too empty. His own scent lingered on the walls vaguely, and if he hadn't been there for long.

He lay on the cool floor, trying to make the coolness reach his feverish body.

The Alpha rolled onto his stomach, his cock trapped against the tiles.

Rutting against it didn't bring any satisfaction. If only he had… he had…

He frowned, whining loudly. It was impossible to think when he hurt so much.

He slammed his arms and legs, trying to make the pain and heat he felt go away. Nothing happened.

Turning his head and ignoring the bed and table he saw nearby, he closed his eyes, growling softly.

He was alone. And he hurt.

He slid a hand between his body and the floor, and stroked his hard cock. There was a puddle of pre-cum under him, and he knew he was just getting started, that the place would be a mess once he was done.

It wasn't enough, he was too hard and the surface he was laying in equally hard. He needed the soft touch of… of...

There was a sound, almost a hiss, and a beam of light entered.

The Alpha growled, baring his teeth at the sudden intruder. He attempted to stand up, but the figure that had just entered the room threw themselves to the floor next to him, head bowed and back arched.

A strange and submissive position. Presenting their body.

The Alpha frowned, sniffing the air.

“Anakin,” the figure said.

He crawled on his arms and knees, attempting to sniff between the figure’s legs.

He was immediately hit by the scent of Omega, fertility _. His._

“Alpha,” the Omega said, showing his teeth not to challenge him, but to smile.

Whining, the Alpha threw himself on top of him. His mate! How could he have forgotten his beautiful mate?

His feverish body landed on top of his mate’s soft and warm one. He desperately nuzzled his neck, the mating bite he had put there some time ago though he couldn’t remember exactly when.

“It’s okay, Anakin,” his mate whispered softly.

His Omega was ready for him, and so was he.

He grabbed his waist and penetrated him in a fast movement, quickly snapping his hips back and forth.

A string of soft moans escaped his mate’s lips, his skin warming up and perspiring.

The Alpha bent and licked a path from the Omega’s spine to his neck, earning a full-body shudder.

His knot quickly appeared, locking them together and sending thick waves of cum to his mate’s womb.

“Alpha,” his mate pleaded, his cock hard and leaking. “Please.”

He grabbed him by the hips, changing his position so he was flushed to his chest. The scent of him was intoxicating, making him growl loud and deep at the idea of breeding him.

“Anakin,” tipping his head up, his mate blinked slowly, round face flushed. He clung to the arm of his Alpha as if it was the only thing keeping him upright.

The Alpha liked that, the idea that this Omega needed him, could trust him. Love him.

He would never leave his mate hurting and begging, so he used his free hand to stroke him. He nuzzled his mate’s forehead, licking his eyes and nose.

His mate laughed as he came, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“I love you too,” his mate trembled and he drew him closer, looking down. His hand was full of cum and he noticed something on his mate’s body, something that jutted out from his chest.

Whining quizzically, he bumped his mate’s cheek.

“I’ll show you,” his Omega said and looked at the nearby bed. “But not here.”

He tried to understand the words but got nothing. He followed his gaze, trying to comprehend.

He vaguely remembered thinking that the floor was too hard for him. What was the floor like for a small and fragile Omega?

“I’m not—”

He stood up and his mate gasped, whining as the knot inside him shifted.

His mate weighed little in his arms, despite looking quite well-fed, and he held him by the waist effortlessly, depositing him on the edge of the bed.

“You and your displays of strength,” his mate sighed, and touched his hole as he pulled out.

Cum and slick escaped from him, staining his thighs.

The Alpha growled, needing to take him again, to stuff him full of cum. He wanted a pup, and he knew his mate wanted one too.

It was natural for Omegas to want to be bred, to be moms, and…

He stopped, turning to look at a table. There was a pile of white fabrics, and on top of them, a white fluffy roll.

Grabbing it, he frowned.

“What is it?” his mate waited dutifully by the bed, waited for the nesting supplies.

He handed him the bundle of fabrics but kept the white thing, frowning.

He looked at his mate’s belly. It looked soft and round, but not the roundness of pregnancy.

Pup. He thought the word but couldn’t say it. They... _had_ a pup. Didn’t they? His mate was a mom and he was a dad.

“Yes, Anakin,” his Omega smiled at him, fluffing a pillow and making a nice padded pile of clothes and blankets. “We are parents. Qui-Gon is our pup.”

The white soft thing in his hands. _Towel_ , he realized, then he was cradling it on his arm as if holding a baby.

“Yes,” his Omega beamed at him, pale hands patting the fabrics, “yes, that’s our pup.”

A pup… his pup deserved a sibling, his mate deserved to be a mom again, to be forever pregnant, always a baby inside of him.

He left the towel on the bed, and pushed his mate to lay on the nest, attempting to enter him again.

But his mate grabbed his neck and sides and flipped him. The action startled him, but it never occurred to him to growl or attack.

His Omega licked his neck, smiling coyly. The Alpha licked him back, trusting.

A soft body slithered down until his Omega was licking his throbbing cock. He gave little flicks with his tongue that had the Alpha moaning.

Then his mate was kneeling, trapping his cock between the things on his chest.

He tried to sit up. The sensation was strange, his cock between two very warm and soft things.

“Watch,” his mate whispered, and he squeezed until the Alpha’s cock was covered in a white creamy liquid.

He startled, thinking his mate was hurt. It wasn’t cum, and it wasn’t slick either. It was… he swiped a trail of the liquid and placed the finger in his mouth.

His senses exploded. 

And then he remembered, vaguely.

An Omega, his Omega, holding a bundle to his chest. A pup, his pup, grabbing a breast as they drank from their mom’s milk.

Milk! This was his mate’s milk, the one that their pup drank every day.

Growling, he moved his cock back and forth between his mate’s round breasts. He drank this too, and frequently.

It wasn’t the same as his mate’s slicked hole, but it was part of his other half, and there wasn’t a part of him he didn’t love.

“Anakin,” his mate made a sound that was a mixture of laugh and snort. He kept squeezing his breasts, keeping still so he could fuck them. “You’re quite ridiculous.”

The sweetness of the milk clung to his tongue and he knew it wasn’t enough with just a drop, with having it on his cock.

Trying to sit up again, the Alpha whined, opening and closing his hands, needing him closer.

His cock hurt, and every second he wasn’t touching him was agony.

“Calm down, Alpha,” his Omega said, freeing his breasts. They hung heavy on his chest, milk escaping from the puffy nipples.

The Alpha growled, he wanted those pert milky tips in his mouth, to suck him dry as he knotted him.

He grabbed him by the waist, making him straddle him. Somehow, his cock got close to the slicked hole again, and he snapped his hips up at the same time his mate descended.

Being inside him again was bliss, having his cock in the snug wet hole that was his.

His mate leaned closer, grabbing him by the back of his neck and guiding his head towards the two round breasts that bounced up and down which each thrust.

When his lips touched a nipple, he didn’t know if he sobbed or his mate did. The Alpha just knew that his mouth quickly became coated by the sweetest and most delicious liquid ever created.

“Alpha,” a nose rubbed his sweaty temple, arms around his shoulders for support. “Knot, I need your knot.”

A knot? He could do that.

He grabbed him tighter, pounding deeper and faster into him as his lips closed around the breast.

Milk flew down his throat as his cock swelled, and he shoved the knot inside his perfect mate with a loud growl.

His Omega whimpered, touching his own cock before coming all over his hand and legs. He trembled, but kept the same posture so his Alpha could drink from him.

It pleased him a lot indeed, that he was so willing, so perfect for him.

Still drinking, he grabbed him by the backside and flipped him, until the Omega’s red hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo.

He was so beautiful and soft that he couldn’t understand how he had managed to find such a perfect mate.

His other half, his better half. He traced the edges of his soft body as he drank, and his mate smiled at him.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

The tone of the words was warm, and he understood that his mate was saying something positive about him. It made his chest puff out, being praised.

As an Alpha, it meant everything, the fact that his mate thought he was good. Worthy of being with him, worthy of being the father of his pups.

“You’re more than good,” his jaw was grabbed, and he reluctantly let go of the breast on his mouth, milk spilling from his lips, “you are perfect. Everything I ever wanted, Anakin.”

He blinked and his mate sighed, clenching his hole as if reminding himself they were still knotted.

His Omega moved his head closer, seeking his lips. Their mouths met in a soft touch, just pressing against each other.

Growling, he shoved his tongue inside. The action made his mate startle, a chuckle escaping from him. But then he was moving his tongue too.

A small hand caressed his sides as they kept capturing and pressing their lips, and the Alpha started purring.

Everything was fine, more than fine, as long as he had his mate next to him. Or wrapped around his cock.

He shifted until he was laying on top of him, still sending hot squirts of cum to his womb. His head found the perfect spot between his mate’s breasts and he nuzzled one.

His mate’s body was beyond soft, it was the perfect place to lay. Everything about him warm and inviting.

Using a finger, he traced his Omega’s stomach. Soon, he would have a baby inside, he was certain of it. Would be round with a healthy pup. 

His mate snorted, hand coming up to caress his sweaty long hair.

“I know we will have another pup soon, I don’t doubt it.”

Sometimes, he wished he knew what his mate was saying. He wanted to know everything about him. What he thought, what he said, if he was happy or not.

It was of vital importance, the only thing that truly mattered to him: making him happy.

“Obi-Wan,” he mumbled, looking at him.

His Omega startled. “Did you…?”

The Alpha licked the mating bite, the scar old and deep. The scent was strong there, the scent of a mated fertile Omega, the scent of milk and motherhood.

His Omega said something quietly, and nuzzled at his forehead. 

“Alpha… Anakin… I can’t stay for long.”

Tilting his head, the Alpha frowned.

There was a crease between his mate’s forehead, his lips pursed. He couldn’t understand words, but he understood some expressions.

Something was wrong.

He whined, low and long. Had he hurt him somehow?

“No, my love,” a furious shake of his head. “But… our pup, Qui-Gon.”

He tried pulling out. His knot was still there, but not as big. He left his mate’s hole gaping, the sheets stained with slick and cum.

The smell of it drove him wild, and he found himself flipping his mate onto his stomach, making him lift his hips.

“Anakin… Oh, alright. One more time.”

He pumped himself a few times and contemplated his writhing mate. This was his favorite position for a reason. Beyond being the best position for breeding, here he could see the delicate arch of his back, the thighs that had the imprint of his fingers, see the puffy hole he meant to plug full of cum until the only thing the Omega could do was plead for more.

Grinning, the Alpha entered him again.

He draped himself on top of him, aiming to hit deep, his long cock truly filling his mate. His hand found the round breasts and he squeezed them as he moved in and out.

There was a squelching sound, and he fucked him fast and hard, his mate moaning and scrambling on the bed. 

His cock plunged over and over in the wet hole that was his and his alone.

The need to claim burned hot in his being.

“Alpha! Alpha…”

Each sound that escaped from his mate’s mouth was a blessing. His hands squeezed, full of milk, and he kept licking his mate’s neck.

When he knotted him again, his Omega came with a broken shout, legs giving out. 

Because he was so soft and warm, he decided to lay on top of his mate’s sweaty back. The perfect place to rest.

His Omega grunted, elbowing him until he removed his hands from his breasts.

“Anakin…” he swatted a hand until he found their towel pup, lost among the sheets. He twisted his upper body, cradling the towel close. “I love you.”

The Alpha licked at the tip of his nose, just to make him smile.

Closing his eyes, he hoped that this time he had truly bred him. It was all he wanted, to breed him, yes, but because he knew pups made his mate happy.

He rested there, sighing contentedly, a finger brushing his temple.

“I really must go… But I will be back, as soon as possible. You should rest.”

He yawned and an idea came to him. Maybe he could nap?

“That’s right,” his mate’s soft voice seemed far. “Nap, and when you wake up I will be by your side. As usual.”

The Alpha kept purring softly, even when his mate made him lay on their sides. Even when his mate’s warmth vanished from his arms and his cock, and the only thing he was holding in their nest was their towel pup.

He slept.

But something bothered him.

Frowning, he nuzzled the towel. It smelled like them and like… like…

He opened his eyes. He was alone in the room, the one he disliked.

His body was warm again but not feverish. Where was his mate?

He looked at a wall, frowning. There was a faint sliver of light near the floor.

A door.

Something told him his mate was behind that door.

It took a tremendous effort to stand up and kick away the sheets. He shuffled to the door, placing his ear on it to hear.

Nothing.

What if… what if his mate had been taken? Along with their pup? And that’s why he was missing from his side?

Whining, he placed both hands on the door, and pushed.

He was an Alpha, he was strong, he could do it.

The door opened. But not forward as if he had broken it, but to the sides, sliding and disappearing into the wall.

The outside world was different. Here, everything was color and scents.

Pale blue walls, with things hanging on them. Many couches and colorful pillows. Blankets. Objects on the floor.

The dimension of the place was different from the room he had been locked up in, and for a moment he was dizzy.

He sniffed and detected his mate’s scent lingering everywhere. His own scent was present too and it relaxed him a fraction.

This was his home.

There was another door to his right and he walked, half crouching, towards it.

It was closed and before he could touch it, it slid open.

The Alpha stopped on his tracks.

This room was even more different. The lighting was soft, casting everything on a pale orange color. Every object he saw seemed soft and fluffy, as if whoever dwelled there had a comfortable and safe room.

And the scent…

The scent of a baby, of innocence and softness.

He saw a small bed that his brain registered as _crib_ , and something told him he had created that with his bare hands.

“Alpha,” his mate’s voice came from within the room, so he entered it.

He saw him sitting on a chair that moved back and forth somehow, holding something small to his chest that was covered in a lavender blanket.

Despite being dressed, his Omega’s breasts were out, and one of them was being squeezed by a tiny hand while the other…

His pup!

He gasped. His baby was drinking from the other breast, head tucked against his mom’s body.

He wanted to run to their side but his mate lifted a hand, and something flew in his direction, smacking his face.

He snarled at the object.

“Oh, please,” his mate scoffed, patting the baby’s back, “you’re not as intimidating as you think.”

The Alpha eyed the object. Another towel?

“Clean,” his mate whispered. “You can’t touch Qui-Gon in your state.”

If only he could understand… He dropped to his knees, cradling the towel to his chest and pouting.

His mate rolled his eyes and the pup unlatched, protesting weakly. Soft mumbling calmed him down, and then he was drinking from the other nipple.

The expression on his mate’s face, when he had touched the baby, caressed his downy red hairs…

His mate loved their pup, and it was obvious by the way the pup clung to him, that the baby loved him too.

The Alpha looked again at the towel. It was difficult to think, but for his family, he would try.

Frowning, he became aware of the sweatiness on his back. How his body was hot, his fingers covered in fluids that didn’t belong in a nursery.

He lifted the towel at eye level and began to wipe his face with it.

His mate let out a long pleased sigh.

He scrubbed his cheeks, neck, and chest, making sure his hands and arms were as clean as possible.

His erection had all but died. Now, only his family mattered.

Smiling, he showed the towel to his mate.

“Yes,” the smile was returned, “now you can come.”

That he could more or less understand. He stood up, and also became aware of his nakedness, of how big he was, when their pup was so small.

“Allow me,” his mate extended a hand, and yet another thing flew towards him. He had the most magical mate in the world if he could do things like that.

The thing —a sheet?— wrapped itself around his waist and covered all the important bits. He dutifully stood next to his mate and admired their pup as his Omega tied the sheet tightly.

Their pup looked like his mom. All pale skin and red hairs. Tiny nose, chubby cheeks.

The Alpha’s heart swelled, and he fell to his knees. He nosed the soft spot behind the baby’s ear, and the pup let go of the breast just to turn and look at him.

Cooing, the pup smiled, one small arm coming up to grab his nose.

He loved him. He had no idea of his pup’s name, but he knew he loved him with every fiber of his being.

A bigger hand touched his hair and he looked up.

His mate’s eyes shone, and he knew they both felt the same way about the tiny pup they were gazing at.

“Do you want to hold him?” 

His Omega didn’t wait for a response, simply lifted the baby from his chest and patted him a few times on his back, wiping the excess of milk from the baby's lips.

A natural mom, the Alpha observed.

Then the baby was being offered to him.

He didn’t hesitate, grabbing the squirming bundle and purring when his son was in the safety of his arms.

His weight was ideal, and he noticed the baby fit right into his strong arms. 

His baby grabbed his fingers, trying to squeeze them tightly and laughing.

The Alpha looked at his mate, and they shared a smile. He rested his head on top of his Omega’s leg, and the chair moved slightly.

He closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent of his family.

* * *

Anakin groaned, wondering why he was laying on the floor.

It had to be the floor, they didn’t own any furniture this hard.

Opening one eye, he realized he was laying just outside the nursery’s room. A sheet covered his lap and there was another under his head.

“Obi-Wan?” he mumbled, attempting to stand up.

Even though a door separated them, he could hear Qui-Gon snoring softly in his crib, so he tried to be as quiet as possible.

He winced, his muscles screaming in protest but he managed to stand up and walk to the couch of their sitting room.

His Obi-Wan appeared wearing a long robe, a smile on his face.

“You let me sleep there on purpose,” Anakin snorted, and took his hand. 

“Perhaps I did,” Obi-Wan smiled. He looked vaguely tired, and Anakin wondered how long it had been since he had fallen asleep. “You insisted on staying there, you wanted to protect us.”

Of course he wanted to protect them. His family was everything.

He kissed the hand he was holding, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“I think you already smell pregnant.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, one hand covering his lower stomach.

“If you insist,” he said, and began to guide him to the refresher, “if not, you can breed me again.”

He knew Obi-Wan had to be pregnant, his stomach slightly curved with all the cum visible even when he wore a thick robe.

“I do love breeding you,” Anakin mused and his mate kept laughing.

The best sound in the universe, the most beautiful sight ever.

He tugged at his hand to pull him closer, just to gather him in his arms.

Obi-Wan used both arms to throw them around his neck and kiss him. Properly this time, and deep yet sweet kiss.

Anakin smiled into the kiss. It didn’t really matter if Obi-Wan hadn’t gotten pregnant that day, they had their little Qui-Gon.

They could always have another breeding session, at any moment. He looked forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the adventures of feral anakin and his family :D ♥


End file.
